vasudha_the_perilous_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Poison Shop
Micar, a male drow rogue, runs the guild's poison shop. He is always looking for the venom of dangerous creatures to use. He wears a silver Illuminator Pin. In stock for initiate ranking members: Tiny centipede poison |Injury DC 11|15| 1 Dex |1 Dex |40 gp Drow poison | Injury DC 13 | 15 | Unconsciousness | Unconsciousness 2d4 hr. | 75 gp Small centipede poison |Injury DC 11|15| 1d2 Dex |1d2 Dex |90 gp Tiny scorpion poison |Injury DC 11|15| 1d2 Str |1d2 Str| 90 gp Tiny spider venom |Injury DC 11|15| 1d2 Str| 1d2 Str |90 gp Small scorpion poison |Injury DC 11|15| 1d3 Str |1d3 Str |100 gp Small spider venom |Injury DC 11|15| 1d3 Str |1d3 Str |100 gp Bloodroot | Injury DC 12 | 15 | 0 | 1d4 Con + 1d3 Wis | 100 gp Greenblood oil | Injury DC 13 | 15 |1 Con |1d2 Con|100 gp Salvo |Injury DC 15 |12 |1d4 ability |1d4 ability| 100 gp Medium-size centipede poison |Injury DC 13|15| 1d3 Dex |1d3 Dex |110 gp Black adder venom | Injury DC 12 |15 | 1d6 Con | 1d6 Con | 120 gp Blue whinnis | Injury DC 14 | 15 | 1 Con | Unconsciousness | 120 gp Medium spider venom | Injury DC 12 | 15 |1d4 Str |1d4 Str|150 gp Large centipede poison |Injury DC 16 |18|1d4 Dex| 1d4 Dex |150 gp Medium-size scorpion poison|Injury DC 15|18| 1d4 Str |1d4 Str |175 gp Large spider venom |Injury DC 16 |18|1d6 Str |1d6 Str| 175 gp Large scorpion venom | Injury DC 14 | 20 | 1d4 Con | 1d4 Con | 200 gp Giant wasp poison |Injury DC 14 | 20 | 1d6 Dex | 1d6 Dex | 210 gp Huge centipede poison |Injury DC 18| 20|1d6 Dex |1d6 Dex| 210 gp Shadow essence | Injury DC 17 | 20 | 1 Str* | 2d6 Str | 250 gp Copper Pin Rank Poisons: Zealot’s blade |Injury DC 14| 19| 1d4 Con| 1d4 Con| 350 gp Goodbye kiss| Injury DC 15| 15| Exhaustion |Exhaustion or unconsciousness| 350 gp Eyeblast |Injury DC 22|23| Blindness |Blindness |500 gp Purple worm poison | Injury DC 25 | 20 | 1d6 Str | 2d6 Str | 700 gp Blasphemix |Injury DC 22 | 22 | Special* |–1 CL (divine spells) |750 gp Gargantuan centipede poison |Injury DC 26|20| 1d8 Dex| 1d8 Dex |950 gp Devilseye ^|Injury DC 21|22| 1 point of SR| 1d3 points of SR|1,000 gp Huge spider venom |Injury DC 22|20| 1d8 Str |1d8 Str| 1,000 gp Huge scorpion poison |Injury DC 26|25| 1d8 Str |1d8 Str |1,200 gp Purple worm poison,colossal | Injury DC 27 | 20 | 1d6 Str | 2d6 Str | 1,400gp Deathblade | Injury DC 20 | 25 | 1d6 Con | 2d6 Con |1,800 gp Lifebane &|Injury DC 20|25| 1d6 Con |1d6 Con |2,000 gp Gargantuan spider venom |Injury DC 31|26| 2d6 Str| 2d6 Str |2,500 gp Colossal centipede poison |Injury DC 36|30| 2d6 Dex |2d6 Dex |2,900 gp Gargantuan scorpion poison |Injury DC 36|32| 2d6 Str |2d6 Str |3,000 gp Wyvern poison |Injury DC 17 |25|2d6 Con|2d6 Con|3,000 gp Colossal spider venom |Injury DC 35 |28|2d8 Str |2d8 Str| 3,000 gp Silver Pin Rank Poisons (NOTE: These are the best Poisons Micar can acquire): Bonespear poison fusion | Injury DC 25 | 26 | 2d4 Str+2d4 Dex | 2d4 Str+2d4 Dex | 3,100gp Ssvaklor venom | Injury DC 24 | 24 | Paralysis | 1d4 Con | 3,500gp Wyvern poison, Huge | Injury DC 19 | 20 | 2d6 Con | 2d6 Con | 4,000gp Black Lotus Extract Contact DC 20 3d6 Con/3d6 Con 4,500 gp Shrieking terror saliva | Injury DC 19 | 20 | Unable to heal injury | - | 5,000gp Wyvern poison, Gargantuan | Injury DC 21 | 22 | 2d6 Con | 2d6 Con | 5,000gp Ssvaklor venom, greater| Injury DC 34 | 30 | Paralysis | 1d6 Con | 8,000gp Colossal scorpion poison |Injury DC 54|35| 2d8 Str |2d8 Str |9,000 gp